onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 793
Chapter 793 is titled "Tiger and Dog". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Chopper can't tell the difference between a Tengu, Pinocchio and Usopp". by Kazuki Itō, Fukushima Prefecture Short Summary The repercussions of Doflamingo's defeat are felt all across the world, with countries losing wars and pirates losing trades. The Five Elders and Sakazuki are furious, not just at the latest victory of Straw Hat Luffy, but at Fujitora's public apology to King Riku for the Marines' negligence. Around the world, the Worst Generation receive the news of what happened in Dressrosa, and Kaido is informed that Doflamingo has been defeated. On Dressrosa, Fujitora argues with Sakazuki about his actions, before being ordered to arrest Luffy and Law. Long Summary As Fujitora apologizes, King Riku tells him to raise his head, but the Admiral says that it is important for the world to see his actions, as he reveals his reason for not attacking Doflamingo himself early on. Kyros salutes the Tontatta warriors, saying that their mission is completed, and disbanded the army afterward, before telling them to go to the palace to help the king out. King Riku orders Tank Lepanto to shelter the pirates and warriors in the palace, in order to prevent the Marines from having to arrest them. In Mary Geoise, Sakazuki learns that the false news about Doflamingo leaving the Shichibukai was by the order of the Five Elders. He asks why the whole world had to play fool to Doflamingo’s whim, and asks them to never do this again. The Five Elders ignore him, saying that they are not concerned with how people think of the Marines, and that they left this task to CP-0 and blaming Sakazuki for Kuzan joining Blackbeard. Suddenly, a Marine bursts in with the report that Straw Hat Luffy and Law have defeated Doflamingo, with Sakazuki and the others shocked and concerned. Somewhere in the New World, with Joker fallen, a country without weapons is forced to surrender. Soldiers on battlefields rejoices at the end of war, while pirates are angered about the money they have already paid to Joker and their inability to go to Dressrosa while an Admiral remains there. Brokers scream at the lack of SMILE and Devil Fruits to trade, while one of the dealers stabbed Luffy and Law's wanted posters. Meanwhile, aboard Tsuru's ship, she and Sengoku discuss the pirate crew they have been chasing for years. In a city, Jewelry Bonney reads a newspaper while eating stolen pizza, and praises Luffy and Law for their actions. On a sky island, Urouge is recovering from his wounds when his crew tells him there is a visitor. Capone Bege comments on the news, saying his friends are doing well, and orders his men to retrieve Caesar Clown, as Big Mom's flag is seen behind him. Kid's alliance eat as they discuss the news. Kid says that since Doflamingo is tied to Kaido, the Luffy and Law alliance must be after him. As the crews celebrate the news, Killer states that their target is Shanks. On another island, X Drake tells his crew that his father was killed by Doflamingo, but he doesn’t hold a grudge about it anymore. However, his comrades are more concerned about the news, and scramble to tell Kaido that Doflamingo has been defeated and his supply of "Smiles" has been lost. At Dressrosa, Sakazuki and Fujitora argue over a Den Den Mushi. Sakazuki angrily tells Fujitora that he should know what it means for him to admit fault, and that he should have reported it before taking action. Fujitora replies if he had done so, it might have been covered up, and recalls a time when he spoke with Smoker. Smoker told the Admiral what happened to him in Alabasta, and that if it hadn't been for the Straw Hat Pirates, Alabasta would have become like Dressrosa, a country ruled by pirates. But while the Marines stole the credit and covered the truth, Smoker wishes he had been able to take action against them. Aboard a ship, Smoker is in a hospital bed reading the newspaper. Tashigi tearfully acknowledges how Fujitora has avenged what happened to them in Alabasta, and Smoker agrees that even if he were an Admiral, he wouldn't have been able to do the same. The children from Punk Hazard gather around the door, and as Tashigi takes care of them she tells them it’ll be a few more days until they reach Vegapunk's lab. At Dressrosa, Sakazuki admits there were many ways he could have covered this up. Fujitora states that he does not want to be made into a hero for something he did not do, and that the World Government needs to take responsibility for their actions. Sakazuki shouts that it is a matter of credibility and trust, but Fujitora responds that if such meaningless trust is important, it would be better not to have any. Sakazuki was angered and bans Fujitora from any of the Marine's bases unless Fujitora manages to bring back the heads of Luffy and Law. The admiral responds that he was fine by that 'punishment' via a sarcastic comment. Quick References Chapter Notes *The title of the chapter is a reference to both Issho and Sakazuki's aliases, "Fujitora" and "Akainu" - which translate to Wisteria Tiger and Red Dog respectively. *Kyros disbands his rebel group. *Fleet Admiral Sakazuki has an argument with the Five Elders about the misinformation regarding Donquixote Doflamingo. **Sakazuki's face is fully seen for the first time since the timeskip, and his scars are revealed. **Sakazuki mentions someone with a higher authority over the Five Elders. *Kuzan is revealed to have become associated with the Blackbeard Pirates. *Doflamingo's downfall has a negative impact on pirates, brokers, and kingdoms who had dealings with him. *Jewelry Bonney praises Luffy and Law for their actions. *This chapter marks the first appearance of Urouge and Capone Bege since the timeskip. **Urouge is healing his wounds on a sky island as his crew is approached by someone. **Capone Bege, near the Big Mom Pirates, tells his men to capture Caesar. *Kid's alliance is revealed to be targeting Shanks. *The children from Punk Hazard are still with Smoker and Tashigi, and they are on their way to see Vegapunk. *Angered by Issho's actions, Sakazuki bans Issho from all Marine Bases unless he captures Luffy and Law. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 793